Estafas
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: No one looks on the inside, no one seems to know the truth about their relationship. It's not perfect, but it's better than most. Though if you did look, you would see that even though there's pain there's more love. No flames allowed, any flames will go to Mr. Russia.


Title: Estafas

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Power and/or World Series, I do on the other hand, own... a... * goes to think * ….. blanket... and pillow.. none of which are actually associated with Hetalia.

Summary: No one looks on the inside, no one seems to know the truth about their relationship. It's not perfect, but it's better than most.

Warning: SLIGHT relationship abuse, use of the word Pissed, OOCNESS (to the max, at least in my point of view) and just some nice old fashion my writing.

A/N: GAH! I actually love this pairing, along with like the million of other pairings I like to write, but.. ack! I wasn't exactly happy when I wrote this and then Eminem + Rihanna's song came on my Media Player, and this was born... which is all I have to say for myself. ...Also **THIS IS IN NO WAY CONNECTED TO THE OTHER RUSXEST I WROTE.. I REPEAT NOT CONNECTED! THIS IS JUST A RANDOM DRABBLE I WROTE~**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Russia sat down at his desk, pen in hand and clean loose leaf paper stacked in a nice pile ready for his use. It was not every day that the Russian nation did something like this but it was a necessary thing if he was ever to get what he wanted. He brought the gel pen to the paper before stopping, how was he to write this letter? Thinking for a moment the nation frowned, there was no way to put this in a nice little letter he thought he was going to do, instead this was probably going to take at least five sheets of paper. Especially since he had to explain his behaviour. The behaviour he was not to blame for. It wasn't.

_The night had been good, the nations out at a club, happily drinking their weight ( and for some of them more then) in alcohol. Russia had gone back to the bar to get himself another bottle of Vodka when he had seen it out of the corner of his eyes. His little boyfriend flirting with Denmark. It had pissed him off and before he knew what was happening he had punched Denmark across the floor and silence rang through-out the room. Estonia had been up out of his chair in less than a minute, angry but barely showing it. Estonia gave him a look but instead of berating him, the other nation ran to check on Denmark. _

_That had only served to make Russia even more angry. _

"_What the hell!" The smaller nation had yelled once Russia bounded over to him and grabbed him away from Denmark. _

_Russia snapped, "I should be asking you that!" _

"_Me?" Estonia asked, "Me? Really?" _

"_Yes, you were flirting!" He had yelled, surprised that he was raising his voice over something so little. Maybe he was drunk but he doubted that, he never got drunk. Though whatever it was, it was attracting the attention of… well everybody. _

"_Flirting?" Estonia had the nerve to be shocked, "So now talking to anyone but you is flirting? Ugh!" The younger nation rolled his eyes and Russia wanted to slap him at that moment, but decided against it because there were so many people. _

"_I am not blind-" _

"_No you're ignorant!" Estonia threw his hands up and was about to leave when he stopped him, aura flaring. _

"_Do not call me ignorant." He said threateningly. _

_Estonia pouted, "Don't act like it then." _

_And it was then the other nations decided to break them up; America had came over and separated them away, saying that maybe they had too much alcohol. Lithuania and Latvia shakily took Estonia away, telling him to cool down, and a bunch of nonsensical mumblings. Russia had watched with sad eyes as Estonia walked away, wanting to walk over to him and take him to their bedroom. _

It wasn't his fault. Russia nodded, as it was true. It was Denmark's, all for flirting with what was his. Even though, he and Estonia never told everyone they were dating, a smart person would still have thought about how he used to own Eesti! Stupid Denmark, trying to take what was his but the Nordic nation hadn't been the one to take Estonia. No, it was his god-damned brothers, Lithuania and Latvia, who thought that Estonia had to be saved from his brutish hold. All because Russia had accidentally raised his hand to the other nation.

That… was his fault. He hadn't meant to loose his cool like that but sometimes during arguments, he couldn't help but get so annoyed.

_Estonia had been just finishing up his paperwork when he had barged into the office room, "Why did you lie?" He asked gently, trying not to get angrier. _

"_What are you talking about?" Estonia asked, looking up at him with his eyes, confused but Russia didn't believe him. Estonia was all lies, showing people a kind little nation when in truth he was just like him, Fucked Up. _

"_You. Lied. To. Your. Boss." Russia said slowly, "About. Us." _

_His little Baltic's face fell, "… No, I just didn't tell him about us." He answered after a moment, but it was an utter lie and for some odd reason it killed him inside a little. Why would Estonia not tell, they had promised each other to tell their bosses, at the very least. This was a promise! _

"_Is that why he thought you were at Lithuania's?" Russia asked, nailing the last nail in Estonia's self-made coffin. _

_But the little Baltic wasn't going to be pushed around, not since they were alone, "Yes, because why would I be with you when I could be hanging out with my family." _

_Russia chuckled darkly, "You don't even really call them your family!" He snapped, "You think they're pushy!" _

"_I think you're pushy!" Estonia shrugged, "And it doesn't matter, butt out of my business!" _

_Russia growled at him, "You lied." _

"_Does it even matter?" Estonia asked, huffing ever so slightly. _

_That pissed him off, "Of course it matters, you made a promise to me! You promised to tell your boss, I told my boss! But no, you.. You cannot find it in you to tell your boss that we are together. Why? Are you ashamed of me?" Russia asked, moving closer to the desk. _

"_I should be… but I'm not." Estonia said. _

Why did he not let it go? Russia wondered, he should've just let it go, because then his began to spark an anger in little Eduard, one that he had not seen before and that had gotten him angry and everything began to unravel… quickly.

"_Why are you being such an ass?" Eduard had questioned, going to their shared bedroom. Russia chased after him, trying to make sure the younger nation did not leave him. The bedroom door shut hard in front of his face, slamming noise echoing lightly. He had banged on the door threatening to break it down, not paying any attention to the fact that the front door had opened. _

"_I don't want to talk to you." Estonia had said from behind the door, "And I definitely don't want to stay with you, so I'm staying with Lithuania." _

_Russia laughed, "No you're not~" He sang darkly. _

"_Oh, yes I am." Estonia threw back, opening the door, over night bag by his side. "I… I don't want to be with you right now." The younger nation had tried to pass him by only to get the bag pulled out of his hands. _

"_Nyet!" Russia hollered, reverting back to his comfort language. "You are not going." _

"_I am too!" Estonia argued, "I am my own goddamn nation and if I want to go I can." _

_It was in that second that Russia had raised his hand and brought it down upon Estonia's cheek, before realizing what he had done. The loud smack noise echoed and Estonia clutched his stinging cheek but before he could say anything, Lithuania was by his side._

"_I… I think that maybe some separation would be good." The oldest Baltic had said, pulling Estonia away from him slightly. _

"_I'm so sick of this!" Estonia cried, towards him, only to get no reply. "I'm so sick of this whole relationship with you!" _

_Russia did not move as he was still shocked that he hit his lover… in front of people. It was true that some of their fights got somewhat violent but it was because they were two opposite personalities.. Or wasn't they similar?_

"_We're through!" Estonia added as he was pulled away. _

Which is how he ended up where he was right now, getting ready to write an apology to Estonia so he could mail it to the other nation in hope that a nice, handwritten letter would make the other nation forgive him. Leaving though was very bad of Estonia, he knew better than to say such harsh words. Russia would give him no chance to leave, and if the Estonian ever thought about leaving again… well there would be some issues. But he could deal with that later, first he had to get Estonia back for there to be punishment.

"I'm not mad." A voice said from behind him and Russia turned around in his chair. Estonia stood there, leaning lightly against the doorway, hands crossed over his chest. A light bruise on his cheek stood out against the light skin of the other nation and Russia got up from his seat, walking over slowly. The other nation used to tense but now he just stood there, eyes full of regret.

"You are not?" Russia asked, cupping his face. Estonia shook his head.

"No… I mean I should be… because now I have a bruise but… I'm not."

Russia kissed him, before pulling away saying, "That's good because you cannot leave me." Estonia was about to roll his eyes when he added, "I do not know what to do without you."

It was true, he was slightly more than lost without the Baltic and no-one really knew that. Yes, sometimes violence was sometimes prevalent in their relationship but he didn't mean it, he didn't want to hurt Eduard. Eduard was what kept him sane…- er well, saner than he used to be. The problem was just not that easy to fix, he could not forget centuries of lessons taught to him by his leaders, not in such a short time. People always said that if you love someone you should let them go and if they come back, they were always yours but Russia will never let Estonia go. He believes that if he does, the other nation will never come back, and that is not something he is willing to risk. Plus, if Estonia ever really wanted to go, why didn't he. As he always yelled during their fights, he was a free nation, he could make his own decisions.

But still... if Estonia ever tried to leave again, he'd kill them both. Because there was no way in hell Russia was going to let Estonia live without him, and he... he doesn't want to live with Estonia.


End file.
